User talk:Skyrim90000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bedtime page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Review I believe I'll wait until you properly edit this story of yours which has received feedback as there are quite a lot of stories on the workshop currently that have been waiting unreviewed for a longer time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, May 30, 2017 (UTC) : Title Name . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:19, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::You've made no changes since posting and even after Coloratura posted a revised version, you still haven't really done anything to the story other than writing: "Can anyone else please edit my story so I know how to change and improve it, thanks." (side note: Coloratura edited a number of issues, but there are still mechanical issues present that need revision). I'm sorry, that you're inconvenienced but there are at least five other stories that have been waiting longer than yours has that need feedback first. I'll get around to it if no one has gotten to it this upcoming weekend. Thanks for understanding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:51, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd suggest reading over the story issues paragraphs in the writer's workshop post as it answers your question: "I'm sorry, but this is going to require a pretty heavy re-write if you plan on submitting it to the site." The story needs a lot of work and it currently is very likely that it would be deleted in its current form if it were submitted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, June 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:55, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: WW As I mentioned in the review, I would strongly suggest getting another person's feedback as it still feels pretty bland in regards to other ritual-pastas on this site. If posted, I'd likely message another admin to weigh in on the story to decide. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:34, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :Besides actually having a link to a webpage (that's now defunct) for added realism, the story has quite a lot of detractors who think that: "I would think the gore site would be more of a horror encapsulating all your senses than simply seeing a terrifying face then being killed.", "The story's not even creepy.", "I guess they don't scare me because they aren't grounded in any part of reality so in my head it has no chance of actually existing.". I'm in that group myself who feel like the story isn't that effective and could be improved. Feel free to read the comments on that story and see the wide range of people who think the story needs work. I'd suggest instead of looking for reasons to not try to make your story the best it can be, that you revise and get feedback (it's why you're using the writer's workshop after all). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:08, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :I'd suggest clearing your cache and reposting to a separate thread as your story isn't likely going to get feedback buried at the bottom of a different thread. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:30, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Kudos, I suggest asking another user for feedback as I've helped you extensively with two stories to the detriment of other stories in the writer's workshop that are still awaiting a review (one of which has contacted me already). Best of luck with your new piece. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:22, June 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Story Hello Alex. I will take a look at your story later tonight, no worries. MrDupin (talk) 09:47, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :No, it was late when I responded to you so I went to sleep. I will check it in about an hour or so. MrDupin (talk) 13:12, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Review Hey, sorry for the late reply. I'll try to get around to a review this afternoon! ChristianWallis (talk) 11:19, June 21, 2017 (UTC) RE: Old Story Since you have two stories posted on there, I am reviewing the last post you made. "As the cabin grows in the distance you notice that the cabin is now covered in total darkness." - You write 'cabin' twice in quick succession. You use the words 'forcedly' and 'suddenly' quite a lot too. Word repetition, especially in shorter tales, can break the reader's immersion. You should take care to avoid it in the future. I'm afraid the main issue with your story is the plot. Since this has been done numerous times before, it is hard to pull off and avoid predictability. I suggest you take this as valuable writing experience and move on to another tale. I suggest you read stories here to better grasp what we're looking for. I'm sorry but this doesn't meet our Quality Standards. Good luck with your future writing! MrDupin (talk) 11:08, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'm afraid this story doesn't meet the Quality Standards either. Ritual pastas rarely work and this is no exception. :You have grammar down, you just need to practise your writing. Keep reading and keep writing, and you will keep improving. MrDupin (talk) 21:39, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Spam It doesn't really violate our spam rules and it's been pointed out as a half-hearted attempt at trolling. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:13, September 5, 2017 (UTC) I Hope I hope when you will finish to correct my mistakes you will tell me when yoy gonna finish it, I can't wait to see the result when you go to post it, and thanks again. ~~Solonor1987~~ Its okay Its okay I understand ~~Solonor1987~~